Sho's Fiery Angel
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Set during Season 2 Sho reflects on his feelings for Asuka since her transformation to White Asuka. ShoXAsuka. JudaiXRei R&R! TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED!
1. Sho's Fiery Angel

_A/N: Since their isn't many Sho X Asuka fics out there I've taken the liberty to write a oneshot about this cute couple. Set during Season 2, Sho reflects on his feelings for Asuka after her transformation to White Asuka and attempts to bring her back by conveying his love. Also this may be more than a one-shot if I can think of more ideas. Enjoy folks!_

Soft grey eyes stared longingly at the dirty-blonde in white.

He was Sho Marufuji.

She was Asuka Tenjoin or ever since her defeat to Manjoume "White Thunder" as he now called himself, she was White Asuka.

She looked at him coldly but didn't say anything.

"Asuka-san I haven't forgotten you.." The little Ra told her.

Asuka smirked coldly. "How poetic. The little Roid dork still loves me." She said laughing with cold pleasure at her words.

Sho looked hurt but didn't show it.

"Asuka-san, your heart may have been turned white into one of the Association's servants, but my love for you still has a passionate flame that will never die out." He declared.

She staggered a little at his words. They were filled with a fiery passion she herself used to have.

"I love you Asuka-san." He said boldly but firmed.

Asuka stared at him for a few moments without replying.

Her eyes were trembling as though she were trying to free herself, but for now the control seemed too strong.

"Ever since I met you, my heart has burned for you with an undeniably fiery love." He said.

Asuka looked at Sho, before she briefly came to her senses and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Sho smiled, kissing back with more intensity than ever before.

"You are my fiery angel and you always will be, no matter what happens.." Sho said as he smiled up at her, his grey eyes glistening.

"I know Sho.. thank you. Even if I stay in white forever I'll always love you."

Sho smiled as his lips met hers in another kiss, all his fear and worry melting away..

To be continued.. (MAYBE if not FIN)


	2. Fire And Ice Fusion

A/N: Surprise

_A/N: Surprise! Thanks to Peach Wookie (love ya sis) this story shall continue! Also what Jun calls Asuka (a slut) is cut because the fic is still K+_

_Last Time_

"_You are my fiery angel and you always will be, no matter what happens.." Sho said as he smiled up at her, his grey eyes glistening._

"_I know Sho.. thank you. Even if I stay in white forever I'll always love you."_

_Sho smiled as his lips met hers in another kiss, all his fear and worry melting away.._

_End Flashback_

Sho Marufuji took a deep breath...

"_It's okay, Sho-kun...Do what aniki would do...if he'd had the guts..." _He told himself as he ventured to see the woman he loved after classes had ended for the day.

Asuka smirked softly. Although her heart was cold to everyone else, it was still slightly warm for Sho.

"Hello, Asuka-chan...I was wondering if you would join me for some coffee..."

Asuka smiled. "Only for you my prince."

Sho smiled, relieved. "Would you join me at the student store, then?"

"Yes but i don't want the other Society members seeing me with you.. Let's go alone.." She said in a controlling tone.

"We...well, I could get the stuff to make coffee..." he answered.

"I have a place no one knows about." He added.

"Excellent."

"Give me a few minutes, Asuka-chan. I need to run back to my dorm," he said.:

"Fine my sweet."

Sho ran back to the Ra Yellow dormitory where, truth be told, he stored his stuff but rarely slept. He went to the closet and pulled out a French press coffee maker, a couple of mugs, some non-dairy creamer, sugar, ground coffee and a thermos. He quickly heated up some water in his room's kitchenette and poured it into the thermos. And then he carefully placed everything into a picnic basket.

He headed out of the dorm and made it back to his new girlfriend.

"Got it! Are you ready, Asuka-chan?" He asked happily.

"Of course i am."

"Then, let's go...":

"Yes let's."

The new couple walked down the path, heading to a destination only Sho knew, when a figure a great deal taller than the bluenette stepped in their path.

"Manjoume-kun?" Sho said. "Why are you blocking us?"

"Jun, move it!" Asuka demanded, icily.

"Why should I?" Jun growled. "You two-timing hussy..."

"What?" Asuka asked, puzzled.

"You certainly acted like you wanted me, Asuka," he growled.

"What are you talking about? When?"

"When you were completely with the Society, you acted like you loved me..."

"I am! How dare you question my loyalty!" She barked.

"You wouldn't have paid attention to him..." Jun countered, chucking his thumb at Sho and glowering.

"You thought I was good enough a few days ago..."

"Look i can date whomever i want! I don't care if i'm in the Society and he's not! He's my boyfriend and i love him!" She shouted.

Jun muttered something, and Sho went livid. "TAKE THAT BACK!" the Ra Yellow shouted.

"Sho-kun what's wrong my prince?" The White Queen asked.

"Jun said something a gentleman should not repeat, and if he doesn't take it back..." "What'll he do to me? Stutter?" Jun mocked.

Asuka's eyes seemed to show hurt and pain in them as she stared at Jun.

And then Jun repeated the vile thing that set Sho off. "That's what you are, Asuka..."

Sho gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists.

Asuka heard this, and her normally cold eyes became soft again as they filled with tears.

"THAT'S IT!" Sho shouted. And then he decked Jun in the jaw.

Jun's eyes blazed. "You're gonna pay for that, you little pipsqueak!"

However before Sho did this, Asuka had already run off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"YOU HURT HER! YOU JERK!" Sho shouted. He knew he'd have to end this quickly, so he managed to get hold of Jun where his shoulder met his neck and squeezed hard. Jun went down unconscious.

Sho quickly checked Jun's pulse. "You'll wake up in half an hour. But not before I do something to you..." He pulled Jun's pants off and put them in a tree.:

Once Sho was done with that task, he headed up the path to where he was sure Asuka had gone...the White dormitories. "I'm here to see Tenjoin Asuka, please," he said to one of the students.

The student nodded and stepped aside.

"_That was easy," _ Sho thought and headed up to Asuka's room. "Asuka-chan?" he asked, stepping into her darkened room.

He heard soft sobbing.

"Sho-kun?" She sniffled.

"Jun won't be waking up for a bit, and when he does, he'll have some trouble. You aren't what he called you, love."

"I-I'm not?"

"Of course not. You have only given your heart to dueling until now, and I know you haven't given your body to anyone."

"That's right. Sho-kun can i ask you something?"

"What is it, Asuka-chan?"

"Why would you date someone in the Association?"

"Does it matter? And that's not why I'd care about dating you..."

"No but i'm just sur-surprised is all."

"I've...loved you for a long time, Asuka..."

Sho flushed. "I just never thought...you would truly pay attention to me."

"But why?"

"I was a pathetic duelist, and I'm not like aniki or nii-sama."

Asuka glared in the darkness at the mention of Judai.

"I was also...afraid..."

"Of me?"

"Of what you might say..."

Asuka looked puzzled.

_"Pathetic Sho...only good enough to be bait to trap aniki...or nii-sama...Never good enough to polish your boots..." His inner self told him._

"Sho-kun, dont believe what the others say."

"Most don't say it...They don't have to," he said softly.

"I know what I am..."

"Yes your my boyfriend."

"Even though..." She cut him off.

Asuka pushed her lips against his in a deep, loving kiss.

Sho felt his mind going blissfully blank_. "She's kissing me...I must be dreaming..."_

"Your not.." She whispered mentally.

"_Ooooh..."_ he moaned mentally in bliss.

"_Can you really hear me, my love?"_

"_Yes. I know telepathy to a degree."_

"_You are so beautiful..."_

"_And your so cute."_

He put his arms around her, gently.

Asuka giggled.

"Asuka-chan?" Sho asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Could we...umm..."

He swallowed. "Could we have our coffee in here?" That wasn't exactly what he wanted to ask, but he was nervous.

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking it might be easier for now if we did that..."

Asuka smirked and kissed him.

"Let's, um...have our coffee, then," he said, moving to the picnic basket.

"Yes, but let's move outside first." She giggled.

"You want to go outside, then?"

"Yes my sweetie."

Sho picked up the basket and he and Asuka walked outside and out of the White dorms. He walked her to a hidden alcove away from the school that no one knew but him. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and the lighthouse. "This is where I come sometimes."

"Wow... its beautiful.."

"No one knows about this place...Until today, anyway." He spread out a blanket that was in the basket and helped Asuka sit down and then he fixed the coffee.

"It'll be a few minutes, darling," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh Sho.. i love you.."

He placed his hand on hers, wondering where this would lead.

His heart was pounding.

Asuka giggled softly. "Sho.." She sang sweetly.

"Wh-what?"

"I have a present for you.."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." She giggled.

"A surprise? Do I have to wait long?" he asked, curious.

"No. Just close your eyes."

"Okay..." He closed them, wondering what she was up to.

She reached into her purse and pulled out an Association blazer in his size but it was different because she had knitted and made it herself.

"Can I open them yet?" he asked.

"Yup."

He did, and couldn't speak for a minute, taking the blazer she'd knitted, loving its warmth and softness. "It's beautiful..."

"Yes i made it just for you in case one day you joined the Association."

He blushed. "No gir...woman has ever made something like this for me before..."

And then, he looked at her. "I don't think that I fit in the Association, my love..."

"Yes you could. I'm Saiou-sama's second-in-command and all he wants is for me to be happy while i represent him."

"I...want to make you happy, Asuka..."

"Then join me.." She said in a manipulative voice.

She didn't have to manipulate him. He nodded and pulled her into a strong kiss.

"So whattya say?"

"I thought I just told you yes," he said softly.

"I know my cutie-pie i was teasing. So try on your gift and see how much better white feels."

He pulled it on... "It's warm... but..."

"Yes?"

He smiled shyly and a little bit slyly... "I could be warmer..."

"Ohh Sho your such a bad boy." She teased, moving him really close to her.

"Kiss me.." he whispered.

"Kiss me, Asuka..."

"Yes my little king." She whispered back kissing him with cold but sweet lust.

Sho didn't have real experience with kissing, but he hoped he'd be good enough to please her, depending on how far they went. He pressed his mouth against hers.

Asuka moaned in pleasure.

He felt himself becoming a blend of fire and ice. As he kissed her, he realized,

"_I am worthy of this Association..."_ He pressed against her, gently.

"_Asuka-chan?"_

"_Yes your the perfect mix of fire and ice"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Love me and only me."_

"_You feel the need to ask? The moment we shared our first kiss, my soul bonded with yours."_

"_I want us to rule the Association..."_

_Asuka cackled evilly softly. "I hoped you'd say that."_

_Will the evil duo get their wishes? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!_


	3. Judai's Dark Wish

A/N: After this chapter the fic will be rated 'T' due to Judai's suicidal thoughts

_A/N: After this chapter the fic will be rated 'T' due to Judai's suicidal thoughts._

_Last Time_

"_Love me and only me."_

"_You feel the need to ask? The moment we shared our first kiss, my soul bonded with yours."_

"_I want us to rule the Association..."_

_Asuka cackled evilly softly. "I hoped you'd say that."_

_End Flashback_

"_Excellent..."_ He moved his lips to her cheeks and then down her long neck.

Asuka giggled, licking his neck.

He moved his hands around her lithe form, revelling in the feel of her.

"Sho?"

"Hmm?"

She gave a dark grin. "Do you feel evil?"

"Oh, yes," he whispered, moving his hands down her back.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?"

"Maybe a 7..."

He grinned darkly. "Right now...I could do just about anything..."

"Heh want to be a 10?"

"How could we do that?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

He kissed her deeply, and eased her down on the blanket.

Asuka kissed back.

He pressed himself against her. This was the first time he'd made out with a girl, and it was fun.

"Mmm i love this.."

Peach says:

"How...how far do we want to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"With what we're doing..."

"For now this is good."

"Ooooh...okay..." He moved away for a minute, calming himself. What they had been doing was pretty powerful.

Meanwhile, at another part of Duel Academia, Judai Yuki was staring out at the sunset.

"Judai-kun!!" A voice called.

Judai groaned inwardly... "_Rei-chan..._"

"Hi Judai!" She called sweetly.

"Hi, Rei," he replied, looking glum.

"Aww what's wrong with my Judai?"

He sighed. "I'm lonely...even with my duel spirits..."

"Aww.."

"I think Sho has probably joined the Association. Jun came by and said Asuka and Sho were together..."

Rei gasped. "How horrible!"

"Yeah...though...Jun came by in his underwear..." Judai was puzzled at this. "He said Sho did it..."

Rei giggled.

"And Jun was bruised up...He said Sho did that, too..."

"He must've done something to Asuka-chan."

"He was pretty tight-lipped about it...but..." Judai sighed sadly.

"Yes?"

"Rei-chan...I've lost another friend...I don't know how much of this I can take..."

"What do you mean? ...Oh i get it.. the Association right?"

"Yeah..." Judai's eyes were tearing up. "I don't know what to do..."

Rei hugged him tightly.

Judai couldn't have told why, but he squeezed back.

There there, Judai-kun it will be ok.." Rei soothed.

And Judai just lost it...He'd been a lonely kid and had to give up a favorite card and had no friends, but somehow he'd been happy. But now, he just sobbed like a baby.

Rei patted his back gently. "Shh its ok Judai-kun.. i'll protect you.."

He tried to get up, but just couldn't seem to get steady.

"Judai-kun please dont cry.."

"Just... help me to my room, Rei-chan, please..."

"Ok... do you want me to get Daichi-kun and Kenzan-kun to be with us?"

"I just...want to lay down...I don't want them to see me like this..." he said softly.

"Ok Judai-kun.. do you want me to stay with you?"

"I don't want to be alone..." He looked at her, his brown eyes horribly haunted.

"I just...don't want the guys..."

"But why?"

"It's...hard to explain, Rei-chan..." Leaning on her heavily, they made it into the Osiris dorm room where Judai collapsed onto his bed.

"Judai-kun.. when push comes to shove.. Sho-kun will come back, i promise."

Judai shuddered. "You don't know that...I can't stand this..."

He was lying facedown on his pillow, not quite in a fetal position.

"I dont know what?"

"You can't promise that Sho-kun will return...you don't know for sure..."

"You have a point there. But i can't save him only you can."

Judai wasn't in the mood to hear that. "Some hero I am..."

He sighed. "I couldn't stop people from going in..."

"But Judai-sama.."

"Rei...maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe if I was gone again...Saiou-sama wouldn't be able to make his plan work..."

"No Judai i'm not even letting you attempt to leave again!"

"I'm talking about something else..."

His eyes were becoming dull.

Rei's eyes widened. "Su-Su-Suicide?!"

"He can't use me..."

It was almost as if he was alone in the room, the way he talked.

"Judai..you cant... i love you.."

"You'd all be better off..."

It seemed he hadn't heard her.

"Judai.."

He pulled out of his fetal position and got off the bed. He headed toward his desk drawer. "They'd all be better off..."

"Judai Yuki! Don't even think about it!"

He wasn't hearing her. He opened the drawer and took out a beat-up diary.

"Judai.." She whispered.

He picked up the pencil... "Final entry...Whoever finds this after I'm gone...I hope I stopped you, Saiou, because I know you needed me to get your plan to work..." he said aloud as he wrote.

"But it doesn't matter because I've stopped you. With any luck, someone's found me...Sho, if you see this, take Hane Kuriboh...he likes you." Judai stopped writing.

"How do I end it?" Judai said softly. "I could jump the cliff...cut...hang myself..."

Rei grabbed his wrist. "HOW ABOUT NOT DOING IT AT ALL?!" She screamed.

"Rei-chan..." He blinked, looking at her, his eyes losing their dullness. "Why shouldn't I?"

"BECAUSE THEIRS TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE THAT LOVE YOU!!"

"Like who?" he asked, eyes flashing.

In his current mindset, Judai couldn't see who cared for him.

"Asuka, me, Sho, Jun, and a bunch others!"

"Then why did they leave?"

"Because 1 Asuka was beat by Jun and 2 Sho loves her."

"So how long will it be...before you leave too?" he asked, making eye contact.

"I'm never leaving."

"They wouldn't leave me, either...and then...the Association...took them..."

"They were brainwashed.."

"You'll get brainwashed..." He was weakening and headed to his bunk.

He laid down and began crying again.

"No i wont!" She yelled.

He wasn't responding. He was looking at the wall.

Rei walked over.

Judai's back was to her... Why even fight...

"Because their your friends!"

He sighed... "Rei?"

"Yes?"

"This might sound strange..."

"Go on.."

"Could you just...hold me..?"

He wasn't asking for much. He just wanted to know she wouldn't disappear, too.

She held him tight.

And with Rei holding him, he calmed down. His breathing became soft and regular and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Don't leave me, Rei," he whispered in his sleep.

"I won't... i never will.."

He shivered softly. "Don't leave."

"I wont."

Judai slept for two hours when he stirred and cried out.

"Judai-kun?"

He began tossing...

He was dreaming a very strong dream.

"Judai whats the matter?"

But he was locked in the dream. In his dream, Judai was walking through Duel Academy with Hane Kuriboh.

A boy who looked similar to Judai in terms of appearance stood a short distance away.

"Um...hi," Judai said, walking up to him and seeing a creature with the boy with blue hair and blue-green eyes. The creature looked like a four-eared cat with ruby eyes and a ruby on her tail.

The boy turned around. "Hi!" He greeted cheerfully.

"I'm Judai Yuki and this is Hane Kuriboh," the brunette introduced himself happily.

"I'm Johan Andersen and this here is Ruby Carbuncle. Say hi, Ruby."

Ruby purred and Hane Kuriboh trilled. "I think they like each other. So you can see duel spirits, too?"

"Yep i have special one of a kind cards called Gem Beasts."

"Gem Beasts? I think I've heard of them...They sound neat!"

"Yeah have you ever heard of this card called Gem Beast - Rainbow Dragon?"

"Yeah, but they haven't found him yet..."

"Actually yes they did. I have him here in my deck, right Ruby?"

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Judai waited in anticipation. Johan drew out his deck and held out the card.

He slowly summoned it.

And then Judai looked in awe as what looked like a cross between Osiris the Sky Dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and something else appeared. "Wow..."

"Yep he's beautiful isn't he?"

"Yeah..." And then the dream ended. He woke up to Rei shaking him. "Was I dreaming?"

"Yes Judai you were."

"You stayed?" he asked softly.

"Yep."

"Why?" he asked.

"Cuz i love you."

"You...love me?" he asked, his eyes widening in the darkness.

"Yes i've said it like 5 times tonight!"

Maybe this is the first time I really heard you..."

"I knew that."

"I'm older than you, though..."

He sighed.

"So? Age doesnt matter in love."

"But...you're not that much younger...you're 14 now..."

"Yeah and your...16 right?"

"Yeah..."

"Judai...would...you please just go out with me once?"

"Just once? I might like to go out with you more than once, if that's all right..."

Rei's eyes lit up. "R-R-Really?" She asked the excitement obvious in her voice.

"Really," he answered softly.

"So you'll be my...b-b-boyfriend?"

"Would I do this if I wasn't thinking along those lines?" He took her soft face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

Rei's face turned tomato red as she squealed in joy, eagerly returning the kiss.

Judai broke it off, but gently. "Thanks for staying with me, Rei," he said, smiling a bit.

"I would do anything for my Judai.."

Then something hit the boy... "Rei...I don't want to damage your reputation..."

"What rep?" She giggled.

"Well...you know..." he blushed.

"No i dont." She persisted with a seductive smirk.

"If word gets out you spent the night with me..."

"Oh please the Association runs the Academia not those bozos, Cronos and Napoleon."

"But...what about the other students?"

"They won't care about 2 Osiris' together."

"But you're the first true Osiris Red female student and...you want to get married someday, don't you?"

Rei's cheeks flushed. "Oh yes but only to you Judai Yuki.."

"But what if..." He was really nervous.

"What?"

"What if we didn't work out? You'd be compromised."

"Judai my sweet we're destined to marry. Even Asuka says so."

"Well...Rei..." he stammered.

"Yes what is it?"

"I...ummm..."

He swallowed nervously.

"Judai-kun whatever it is you want to say ill still love you."

"I just...want to be clear on where we're going with this."

"Do you?" He shivered a bit. "I haven't... and you haven't, likely..."

"Made love?"

He nodded nervously.

"Are you afraid to?"

"N-no...I just want it to be right..."

"Judai we dont have to do it right away. You do it when you feel your good and ready."

His heart was racing. "Rei... do you...want to?"

"Well, yes but i don't want to rush you."

"I don't want to disappoint you..." He blushed.

"Judai your only 16. You have your whole life to devote your love for me."

"We could...make out and see where it goes..." he suggested, feeling a bit braver.

"Let's let things progress naturally for now okay sweetie?"

"Okay..." And he kissed her again.

Rei giggled, happier than she had ever been as she kissed back.


	4. Planning And Tenjouin Sibling Love

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Judai your only 16. You have your whole life to devote your love for me."_

_"We could...make out and see where it goes..." he suggested, feeling a bit braver._

_"Let's let things progress naturally for now okay sweetie?"_

_"Okay..." And he kissed her again._

_Rei giggled, happier than she had ever been as she kissed back._

_End Flashback_

Back at Sho's secret spot, he and Asuka were getting up. "That was...fun..." he said, blushing.

"Yes it was my Sho." She replied.

"Maybe...someday...we'll go further..." he said softly. "But for now...how do I get to a ten?"

She grinned wickedly. "Want to pull a prank on Jun?"

"Well...I did throw his pants in a tree earlier, love," he answered.

Asuka's eyes widened. "I think that's worthy of 8.5 right there." She giggled.

"Now, then..." he asked, "what else could we do to him?"

He grinned wickedly. "I'm still mad at him for what he called you..."

"I have an idea.." She said, her eyes gleaming with evil.

"Oh?" he asked, picking up the coffee picnic.

"Yeah, though it may be a bit too girly for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Asuka, please tell me, love..."

"All right. I was thinking we dress Jun like a girl." She giggled evilly.

"That's not too girly..." he smiled wickedly. "And it's perfect..."

Asuka laughed coldly softly. "Let's do it."

"So... were you thinking a kimono or were you thinking that red dress Chronos tried to make you wear?"

"How bout a mix?"

"I like the way you think, my white queen..." Sho grinned.

Asuka grinned. "Thank my brother for that."

"Do you think Fubuki-kun could help us?"

"Why though?"

"If we're going to prank Jun, I believe we need someone who can hold him..."

"Oh yeah, good point."

Sho smiled devilishly. "I think we need Jun held steady so we can put make-up on him..."

"Oh Sho your such an evil little boy." She teased, kissing him.

"You wanted me evil," he countered softly, "you got me..."

"Yes I know.. and its perfect.."

"Good...now let's get your brother, Asuka..."

"Of course my prince."

The two took off down the path back toward the dorms, looking for Fubuki.

Fubuki was out on the beach, calmly stroking his ukulele.

"Hey, Fubuki-kun," Sho called softly.

"Hey lil blue." He teased good-naturedly.

"I apologize for not asking your formal permission," the boy said.

Fubuki looked puzzled.

"Asuka and I have decided we will be dating. I should've asked your permission..."

"Ah I don't mind as long as my sis is happy."

"Good, good. Then we came to ask a favor of you..."

Fubuki smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

Peach says:

"We would like to prank Jun. He said something very mean to Asuka and we wish to get him back."

Fubuki grinned evilly. "You had me at prank."

"Are you sure you don't want to join the Light Association, dear brother?" Asuka asked.

"You would fit in well," she grinned, cocking her right eyebrow.

"Sis... I'm only helping you prank Jun.: He said getting stubborn.

"But you're so wonderful when you're plotting," she teased. "And the Association has accomplished what you wanted for me...I believe I have found my prince," she said, holding Sho's hand.

Fubuki blushed. "But sis, Judai would ring my neck."

Asuka sighed. "Nii-chan, please?"

"But why do you want me there baby sis?"

"Because..." And here Asuka truly revealed herself... "I miss you, brother..."

Fubuki smiled and decided to lovingly tease her. "But your the evil White Queen. You have everything." He teased in a loving voice.

"I don't have my brother at my side, however..."

Sho sighed, understanding. He missed his brother as well.

"Y-You do?" Fubuki asked, his nervousness around his now evil sister melting away.

"Of course I do," Asuka said softly. "I went over two years without seeing you. Not seeing you..." Her voice faltered.

"If..If you really want me to join you..just tell me again.."

She looked up at him and hugged him. "I want you to join the Light Association, big brother...I love you..."

Fubuki smiled. "I will.. I love you too, Sukie."

_Next time Sho will duel his big bro in a rematch to bring him back._


	5. Saving Ryo

A/N: As the duel between Ryo and Sho isn't gonna be a huge part of the story, expect a short duel which will be 3 turns where

_A/N: As the duel between Ryo and Sho isn't gonna be a huge part of the story, expect a short duel which will be 3 turns where Sho ends the duel with Cyber End Dragon. Enjoy the chapter! Also Sho will be using a copy of Ryo's old deck._

_Last Time_

_Fubuki smiled and decided to lovingly tease her. "But your the evil White Queen. You have everything." He teased in a loving voice._

_"I don't have my brother at my side, however..."_

_Sho sighed, understanding. He missed his brother as well._

_"Y-You do?" Fubuki asked, his nervousness around his now evil sister melting away._

_"Of course I do," Asuka said softly. "I went over two years without seeing you. Not seeing you..." Her voice faltered._

_"If...If you really want me to join you...just tell me again..."_

_She looked up at him and hugged him. "I want you to join the Light Association, big brother...I love you..."_

_Fubuki smiled. "I will... I love you too, Sukie."_

_End Flashback_

Sho sighed, his gray eyes sad.

He couldn't help it.

"What's wrong love?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I...miss... Ryo..." His eyes filled with tears.

"But I probably won't get him back..."

"Yes you will, I know it."

Sho began crying, nevertheless. He missed his brother so much.

"Well...well...well..." a dark menacing voice said.

"Ryo?" Fubuki asked.

"If it isn't the surfer..." His eyes narrowed.

"Ryo-san is that you?"

"Yes it is... And if it isn't my pathetic little brother who can't duel," Ryo said cruelly.

Asuka glared. It would hurt later but Ryo wasn't himself. "Take that back!!" She shouted.

"It's all right, Asuka, love. This time...I will win against you, nii-san...even if it kills me this time..." Sho said softly.

"Your gonna duel him?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you accept my challenge, Ryo?"

Sho's gray eyes met his brother's and Sho's eyes were cold steel.

"Of course, twerp." He replied with a vindictive smirk.

"You'll regret that, brother," Sho said.

Ryo activated his duel disk along with Sho.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Ryo: 8000

Sho: 8000

"I'll start things off!" Ryo called.

Sho nodded, to show he was fine with it.

"I summon Cyberdark Horn!" He shouted as the demon-like machine appeared. (800/800)

"That ends my turn." Ryo sneered.

Sho drew and smiled to himself as he could summon Cyber End Dragon this turn but he wanted to power it up using Power Bond first.

"I'll pass this turn." Sho told him calmly.

Ryo smirked as he drew. "Dark Horn attack him directly!" He commanded.

Dark Horn did so but Sho was virtually unphazed as he lost 800 life points.

"Turn end." Ryo called.

Sho drew and grinned. "I activate Power Bond to fuse the 3 Cyber Dragons in my hand"

Ryo gasped in horror…

"You'll regret that, brother," Sho said.

A few moments later...

"You're done, Ryo! I play Cyber End Dragon combined with Limiter Removal and you lose!" Sho shouted, shaking as Cyber End now with 16,000 points attacked and destroyed Dark Horn.

Ryo screamed as his life points hit 0 then a soft light hit him. "S-Sho...where...am I... and why am I in all this black?"

"Ryo? Are...are you...?" Sho's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Am I what little bro?"

Sho ran and threw his arms around his brother, crying.

"Sho-kun what's the matter?" Ryo asked soothingly.

But Sho just kept sobbing.

"You haven't been yourself, Ryo-kun," Fubuki said gently, coming up to his best friend.

"I haven't?"

"You don't remember?" Fubuki asked. "You put him in the infirmary..."

Ryo's eyes widened in horror.

"And then you just walked away... Judai stayed at his side the whole time...we had to pull him away so the nurse could do her job..."

"Little brother... I'm so sorry..."

Sho was buried in Ryo's shirt, still crying. He was letting free all the pain...

Ryo looked down. "I feel horrible..."

Sho finally managed to look up at his brother. "Ryo?" His eyes were red-rimmed.

"Yes Sho?"

"You're okay!" Sho wailed.

"Yes thanks to you..." Ryo said as he held up the Underworld deck letting the cards blow in the wind, as he looked fondly at his old deck.

_Hell Kaiser Ryo has been defeated and the old Ryo is back. Tune in next time for more!_


	6. Fun And New Beginnings

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Sho was buried in Ryo's shirt, still crying. He was letting free all the pain..._

_Ryo looked down. "I feel horrible..."_

_Sho finally managed to look up at his brother. "Ryo?" His eyes were red-rimmed._

_"Yes Sho?"_

_"You're okay!" Sho wailed._

_"Yes thanks to you..." Ryo said as he held up the Underworld deck letting the cards blow in the wind, as he looked fondly at his old deck._

_End Flashback_

Sho released from his brother and sank to the ground, sitting exhausted on the sand.

"Sho Just out of curiosity..." Ryo began.

"What...what is it, Ryo?"

"Why are you in white?"

"I just joined the Light Association..."

"What is that?"

"Asuka, love? Perhaps you'd better explain..." Sho said.

"Well this is a group devoted to making people see the Light."

Ryo looked puzzled.

"The...Light?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What...kind of Light, Asuka-chan?"

"A pure one."

"This is some sort of club, then?"

"Yeah it's like a club."

"Well, before you say anything, I won't join."

"But why?"

"I've never been what you call a 'team player.'" he said. "However, I would be amenable to protecting my friends..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I won't join the Association, but I will protect all of you." Ryo said.

"I owe you that much...Sho..."

Sho smiled happily. "Thank you."

Ryo helped his brother to his feet and the group headed off the beach.

"So i guess ill be on my way for now."

"Don't go!" Sho pleaded. "I don't want you to go!"

Fubuki, in the meantime, couldn't believe it. "I thought you'd forgotten about me, Sukie..."

"I never could.." She said.

"You were just so..." He struggled for the right words.

"Evil?"

"Cold..." he said finally.

"I see. But if you do come with me we can be together again."

"I already said I would...Sukie..."

"All right then follow me."

The group of four headed up the path to the Association dorms. "Sukie?" Fubuki asked his sister, looking at her curiously.

"Hm?"

"What's that on your neck?"

She blushed softly and whispered. "Sho kissed me there."

Fubuki for a second was torn. On the one hand, he was thrilled that his sister finally had a boyfriend. On the other hand, part of him wanted to kill Sho.

And so he settled for a happy medium. "Nice, lil blue, but do you have honorable intentions toward my sister?"

Sho blushed deeply as Ryo and Asuka shot Fubuki warning looks.

Sho swallowed and got up his nerve. "I do. I've loved her for a long time, Fubuki-kun and I wouldn't take her heart and break it."

Ryo smiled. "Treat her like i would have had i not changed little bro."

"You treated her like a sister, bro..." Sho said softly, but smiling.

"Yes but before i graduated i wanted to ask her out but never had the chance to once i changed." Ryo confessed, blushing some.

"You never would have," Sho countered, grinning.

Ryo frowned teasingly. "Your done little man." He said then playfully tackled Sho and started tickling him.

Asuka and Fubuki looked back, smiling at the brothers. "Sho's been so down lately," Fubuki said softly.

"Yeah but he's happy now." She whispered back. Ryo tickled him with a playful smirk.

"I'm gonna get you, nii-chan!" Sho squealed happily as he went for his brother's armpits.

"Oh no you don't Sho-kun!" Ryo countered tickling Sho's feet his main weakness.

The two Marufuji brothers were laughing and playing as they hadn't in the long time. Asuka and Fubuki both grinned at this.

"Saiou-sama will be glad to have happy allies," Asuka said.

"Yes he will sis."

Fubuki looked at the dorm thoughtfully... "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe the new paint job isn't so bad..."

Asuka giggled a little. "Is that what your worried about?"

"Just...I think the dorm is pretty that way..."

"Yeah, better than that sad blue."

"Well...blue's a hazardous color when it comes to buildings..."

After awhile the Marufuji brothers gave up their little tickle-fest. "Nii-san?" Sho asked softly.

"Yeah, little brother?"

"I'm glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back, and...how could I have hurt you?" Ryo lowered his head in shame.

"Shh no tears Ryo-sama.."

"I'm not..." But to his surprise, Ryo felt the tears on his face. "You..." He, quite simply, was overcome.

"Whats wrong?"

"I walked away from you..." Ryo answered softly.

"You were Hell Kaiser."

"I still walked away..." And like a flash, the memory returned. Ryo gripped his head, hearing Judai screaming, sobbing.

"Shh its ok Ryo-sama.. its ok."

"He was crying for help..." Asuka and Fubuki turned back to see Ryo losing it.

"You were dying and I turned away!" Ryo cried out.

"Calm down i'm fine!"

Ryo was shaking and shaming himself.

Sho gently but forcefully slapped Ryo a few times.

Ryo blinked. "Thanks, Sho, I needed that..."

"No problem."

The group resumed its trip and finally made it to the White dorms.

"Doesn't look that different." Ryo commented.

"Well it is in it's own ways." Asuka replied as she led the group inside.

"Welcome back, Asuka-chan," Saiou greeted. "And you've brought..?" he queried, his eyebrow raised.

"My brother and Sho's brother." She replied bowing in respect as did Sho.

"Sho has chosen us? Excellent. Welcome. And what of you, brother of Sho and brother of Asuka?"

"I am not actively joining the dorm, Saiou but as a favor to Sho i will see to it that the Association is protected." Ryo replied.

Fubuki kneel as a European knight would kneel to his lord. "I pledge my loyalty to the Association, Saiou-sama. I wish to be with my sister."

Asuka held back a blush as she smiled.

"Excellent. We can give you three gentlemen dormitories here..."

"I will be staying at Manjoume's reformed room in the Osiris dorm." Ryo replied, not wanting to cut Sho off from any time he would have with his surrogate sister.

"As you wish," Saiou said, inclining his head politely.

"But if you dont mind me asking, what is this place's goals?" Ryo and Fubuki both asked.

"To spread the Light to the world..." Saiou said. On anyone else, his expression might have been beautific, but he looked slightly deranged.

Ryo arched an eyebrow a little puzzled by the man's statement.

"The Light is glorious...It brings truth and enlightenment..."

Fubuki nodded, understanding as did Sho.

Ryo, however, cocked an eyebrow. "I...will defend my family and my friends," he said carefully.

"Ryo-sama are you perhaps frightened by Saiou-sama?" Asuka asked gently.

"No..." he answered carefully.

"Very well. I guess i'll see you later nii-sama." Sho replied.

Ryo gave his brother a hug and bowing to the group, left.

"_Got to be careful...They seem like the Jonestown cult I read about in America."_ Ryo reflected thoughtfully as he walked toward the Red dorms.

"I guess ill stay across the hall or upstairs i guess." Fubuki said.

"Your room is just as you left it, brother," Asuka said, smiling.

"Yeah but i havent seen it in years.."

"Well, the school left it the way it was...Sho, you get your own room..."

Sho blushed deeply. "Actually Asuka-chan i was wondering if i c-could move in with you."

Asuka blushed.

"That's a...big step..." she said.

"I know but i feel so secure with you.."

Asuka thought a moment. It probably didn't help matters that her brother was looking at her curiously.

"_What to do, Asuka?_"

"_You want this, don't you?_" a voice inside her head asked in challenge.

"_Yes i do._" She mentally told the voice.

"_Then why are you hesitating_?" the voice challenged.

"_Because part of the old Asuka hates wearing this white outfit. I wish i could silence her._"

Asuka took a deep breath. "Sho..."

"Yes my angel?"

"Yes..."

He looked confused.

"Move in with me...the White dorms are co-ed after all... And Fubuki..."

"Yeah sis?"

"Tell Mom and Dad about this, and I'll tell them about that incident with the pie!"

"What pie?" Both boys asked.

"You know, brother, after you saw...that movie...when you shouldn't have..."

Fubuki's face turned bright red. "How do you know about that?!"

"I have my ways..." Asuka grinned nastily. "So do I have your silence?"

Fubuki nodded quickly, getting a bit scared from his sister's grin.

"Excellent...Sho, we can have people bring your stuff," Asuka said.

"All right." He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"You should do that to him more often." He said with a devious grin of his own.

"I have plenty to blackmail him with, and I bet you have things to blackmail Ryo with your parents, as well," she answered quietly.

Sho grinned softly. "Oh just a few things.." He said with a bad-boy smile.

"Well," she said as Fubuki walked away to his room and she and Sho walked toward theirs. "I'd love to hear them And if he has any ideas about betraying us…"

Sho's eyes gleamed with wickedness. "Go on."

"We can bring him down..."

"How?" He asked his voice sweet but wicked.

"Well, Fubuki wouldn't want what I know about him leaked to the media and I'm sure your brother wouldn't like it if things about him were leaked. It might ruin his pro career..."

"I'll tell you my secrets about Ryo if you tell me yours about Fubuki."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, smiling in a naughty way.

Sho smiled back in a more naughty way. "Oh yes."

Asuka grinned. "This will be so fun..."

Sho grinned back. "Oh yes."

They arrived at Asuka's room a moment later and they each sat down, tailor-fashion, on her bed. "So...what did Ryo do that he doesn't want people to know about?"

Sorry guys but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out!


	7. Spilling Secrets

A/N: Warning to all the Ryo and Fubuki fans out there, this chapter has a LOT of humorous torture involving those 2

_A/N: Warning to all the Ryo and Fubuki fans out there, this chapter has a __**LOT **__of humorous torture involving those 2. Don't flame me, as you've been warned! Also this chapter is rated 'M' just to be safe due to the possible sexual implications. Also I made up Asuka and Sho's middle names with Peach Wookie's help. They belong to us so do not use them in your fic __**WITHOUT ASKING US FIRST**__!!_

_Last Time_

_"Well, Fubuki wouldn't want what I know about him leaked to the media and I'm sure your brother wouldn't like it if things about him were leaked. It might ruin his pro career..."_

_"I'll tell you my secrets about Ryo if you tell me yours about Fubuki."_

_"Are you sure about that?" she asked, smiling in a naughty way._

_Sho smiled back in a more naughty way. "Oh yes."_

_Asuka grinned. "This will be so fun..." _

_Sho grinned back. "Oh yes."_

_They arrived at Asuka's room a moment later and they each sat down, tailor-fashion, on her bed. "So...what did Ryo do that he doesn't want people to know about?"_

_End Flashback_

Sho's eyes glinted wickedly. "Well one time when he was dared by your brother he wore a sequined dress." He giggled with evil pleasure as he remembered.

"And?" Asuka grinned.

Sho grinned wider as he continued.

"He dressed as Cronos once and danced to Dude Looks Like a Lady by Aerosmith."

Asuka started cracking up. "Oh...that is too funny! Do you have that recorded by any chance?"

Sho grinned in a very naughty way as he held up a tape of the very event.

Peach says:

"Excellent! Anything else?"

"Yep."

"What else?!"

Sho giggled. "Well he once made fun of Kaiba that I recorded in a live stream on the web but only I have access to it."

"Oh...my...gosh! Does he have a death wish?!" she asked, laughing.

"No not really but Kaiba has a rep for hunting down and killing those who mock him, figuratively of course."

"Those are good...I have that one with Fubuki, and a couple of others..."

"Well don't leave me in the dark, tell me my naughty girl!"

She grinned... "Well, one time in middle school, he snuck into the girls' locker room..."

Sho started laughing. "Oh that is priceless..."

"And then..." Asuka grinned. "Oh, this was priceless..."

"What what?!" Sho asked, excitedly.

"He...dressed in drag once just to see what it was like..."

Sho fell back on one of Asuka's pillows, laughing.

"And...he even said he liked how the clothes felt!"

"Oh...my...god!!" Sho choked out through his fit of near-hysterical cackling.

Asuka was laughing hard, too. "He was in a uniform from our old middle school!"

"Oh man is there anything else more embarrassing than that?!"

"AND HE LIKED IT!" she squealed. "He said the plaid skirt made him feel more manly!!"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Well he saw this movie called 'Braveheart,' but why he wanted to wear everything of his friend's uniform...I still don't get it..."

She looked at him quietly now. "Sho..."

"Yes?"

"You really like that blazer I made for you?"

"Oh yes I love it. I feel your love running through every part of it."

She flushed a bit. "I was...afraid..."

"Why? Your perfect... cuz your the White Dorm's Queen and my queen too." Sho countered kissing her.

"Well...it was my first time knitting something like a blazer," she confessed. "And...I'm not perfect."

"Yes you are. Maybe not at knitting but you are at everything else. I bet one day you could rule the whole world."

"Well...with me sitting here," she asked, "what do you like about me?"

"Everything…especially those cold naughty eyes of yours." He giggled.

"What else? Be a bit more...specific... For example, I like your cheeks," she said, kissing each one.

Sho blushed. "To be honest I've never been asked that sort of question."

"Just try...won't you?" she asked, shy and seductive at the same time.

"Well..." He grinned seductively. "I like your breasts."

"Mhmmm? What else?"

"Your lips..."

"I like yours, too," she answered, and moved in to kiss him.

Sho giggled softly as he returned the kiss.

"I also like your hands, Sho..."

Sho smiled. "I still remember when Black Magician Girl kissed me."

"Was she better than me?"

Asuka was nervous.

"_What if the spellcaster was better than me?"_ she wondered in horror.

"At the time yes, but now not a chance."

"Well, comparing us...who is the better kisser?"

"You by a long-shot."

She smiled and then pulled him into a very strong kiss.

"I love you Asuka Mari Tenjoin..." Sho whispered as he kissed back.

"I love you Sho Akira Marufuji..." She breathed.

They might have gone a bit further than kissing, but at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

Sho moaned softly, a bit disappointed his fun was interrupted at that juncture.

Asuka got up and opened the door. A burly White student was carrying a huge box. "We've brought Sho-kun's things," he said, setting the box carefully on the floor.

"Thank you," she answered. "Good night."

"Couldn't they have done that like 20 minutes later..." Sho grumbled.

"Aw, come on and show me some of your things, Sho." she coaxed, sitting on the floor.

"All right... I don't know why you wanna see though."

_What secrets of Sho's past does he conceal in that box? Find out next time!_


	8. Sexually Taken

A/N: After this chapter, this story will be rated 'M' for obvious reasons

_A/N: After this chapter, this story will be rated 'M' for obvious reasons._

_Last Time_

_Asuka got up and opened the door. A burly White student was carrying a huge box. "We've brought Sho-kun's things," he said, setting the box carefully on the floor._

_"Thank you," she answered. "Good night."_

_"Couldn't they have done that like 20 minutes later...?" Sho grumbled._

_"Aw, come on and show me some of your things, Sho." she coaxed, sitting on the floor._

_"All right... I don't know why you wanna see though."_

_End Flashback_

"I want to know more about you, Sho." Asuka explained, the box of Sho's things sitting between them, unopened. "That's why I want to see your things..."

Her cheeks flushed slightly.

Sho blushed as well.

"Should I do the honors, or would you open the box?" she asked, eyes boring into him.

"Well...I..."

"Are you afraid?" she asked, both concerned and teasing.

"A little..."

"Sho..." Asuka began, choosing her words carefully.

"Sho, there is nothing to be ashamed of in that box, you know. Remember, I am the sister of Fubuki Tenjoin and the stuff he keeps in his room at home...well, you have nothing to worry about." She replied gently.

"I'm not ashamed I'm just nervous of what you'll think of me from what's inside." He confessed.

He'd put his hands and arms on the box and she reached out and held them. "It'll be okay...and...just a second..." She walked into her spacious walk-in closet and came out with... a giant white plush bunny with a pink bow around its neck.

Sho looks at the bunny, rather stunned.

"Asuka-chan I don't understand. You..."

"This is my Usagi...my bunny I slept with when I was younger... Mommy and Daddy gave her to me when I was four..." Asuka explained shyly. "You...have a toy like that, don't you?"

Sho blushed. "Yeah..."

"Is...it in the box? I'd like to see it if it is..." She coaxed.

Sho faked a defeated sigh. "Ok. But I never show anyone except those I've grown extremely close to."

"Okay..." She helped him open the box and he found it at the top of the box.

"It's a little stuffed Gyroid. Ryo-kun bought him for me when we were little..."

"He's so cute." Asuka said and then stood up, walking around to her boyfriend.

She sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah... I still sleep with him sometimes..." He said, blushing pink.

"I sleep with Usagi sometimes, Sho, but..." Asuka blushed deeply.

"Yes my love?"

"I don't think I'll need to...since you're here..."

"What are you saying?"

"I can have...you..."

Sho blushed very dark.

"I mean...we'll sleep in the same bed...if you want..." She was a little flustered.

"Are you kidding?! I've dreamed of it ever since we met!" Sho cried joyfully.

"I'm...glad..." Asuka said, shyly. "You'll...um..."

"Be your first?" He finished with a devious look.

"I was going to say you'll be the first one who's ever slept in my bed with me, but if we do...that...then...yes..."

His eyes flashed in a naughty way. "Thing is, do you have the guts?"

She smiled shyly. "Maybe...do you?"

"Yes."

"Just a minute then, Sho..." She headed toward her closet. "I'm going to change..." She smiled mysteriously.

He smiled back as he stared at his favorite childhood card - Black Magician Girl which was in his box resting where his stuffed Gyroid had been.

It was a couple of minutes before Asuka emerged. And what she was wearing took Sho's breath away.

Sho gasped, totally speechless.

Asuka was wearing a beautiful white nightgown. "Do...you like it?"

"I...love it." Sho breathed.

"You asked me to marry you, and I promised myself I would wear this for no one but the man who would be my husband," she said, coming close.

Sho's eyes brimmed with tears of pure joy.

"Are...you ready for this?" she asked quietly.

"Yes but Asuka-chan your being shy..."

"It's different for a woman than a man..." she admitted.

"I'm still just a little kid most of the time..."

She shook her head. "You're more of a man than you think..." She moved closely to him and kissed him, resulting in his getting ample view of her cleavage.

Sho blushed. "No. Nii-sama's the man not me." He persisted.

"He isn't...I know things..." she smiled, pressing against him.

"What things?"

"He had some chances here...and didn't take them..."

"H-He did?"

"A few girls in the classes above me talked last year..."

She moved away and got on her... their...bed.

"Why don't you come here and get more...comfortable?"

Meanwhile, as things were getting interesting in Asuka's room, two girls in Obelisk Blue uniforms were chatting. "Junko-chan, did you see Asuka-chan with Sho-kun?" Momoe asked her friend in shock.

Junko giggled. "I know. Why would she pick such a shrimp?"

"She's 'seen the Light...' Must mean she likes wimps..."

Junko arched an eyebrow. "Whatcha mean?"

"She must like boys she can dominate...she's so cold and acts like she's better than everyone else!"

"Is she really that stuck-up now?"

Momoe nodded, and then grinned. "Yup."

"That bad or good?"

"Depends..." Momoe answered, right eyebrow raised.

"On?"

"If she gets what she wants and the guy doesn't mind..."

"Heh want to tease her about how stuck-up she is?" Junko asked, grinning deviously.

"We will..." Momoe grinned devilishly.

"When? When?" She asked excitedly.

"When we see her next..." Momoe smiled naughtily.

Junko giggled darkly softly.

But they wouldn't see Asuka for a while.

Sho looked at her, eyes glistening.

She had him lying down. "We'll go slowly, okay?" she assured him.

"Yes my love. You know the other day I heard Kenzan call you snobby and stuck-up now. Do you believe that junk?"

"They're jealous...My old roommates are..." she smiled, looking down at him.

"You think so?"

"I know so...I've heard them talking when they think I can't hear, but...that doesn't matter right now..." She moved her hands down his chest.

"No you're kidding me!" Sho cried in disbelief.

She gently moved her hands under his top. "What matters is us..."

Sho blushed darkly as he felt her delicate fingers touch his smooth chest.

She got him out of the top.

"You have a nice chest...I'll bet the rest of you looks that good..."

"Your just teasing me right now..."

Her expression went from feisty to tender almost immediately. "I think you have a nice body, Sho..." And then she became shy... "I just hope you have the same opinion of me..."

Sho gave a naughty grin. "You don't need to hope. I know your body is great."

She swallowed, getting off the bed and standing up. He did the same. She then moved and pulled off her white nightgown. "Well?"

Sho looked at her, his grin still feisty as he slowly lowered her to the bed.

"I want to see you first..." she said softly. He hadn't undressed completely yet.

Sho grinned wickedly. "You want it, you got it." He said as he slowly undressed himself.

Finally, he was bare before her. "You...look amazing..." she said softly, sitting up.

Sho gave a prideful grin, loving the attention.

She stood up and kissed him where he stood, pressing herself against him.

Sho giggled, as he happily but almost lustfully returned it.

She twirled him around, bouncing him onto the bed.

"Easy Asuka-chan you'll break my contacts!" He said through his happy giggling.

"Just remember to be easy on me..." she said, laying down next to him.

"I thought girls were the aggressive ones." He teased.

"That's not really true...especially for first-timers..."

"Well I like the feisty side of you..." He coaxed.

She brushed her hand against him. "Just...be gentle..."

Sho whined softly wanting her to be a little more daring than she was.

"Sit up." she said.

He arched an eyebrow, but did so regardless.

She sat up as well and wrapped her long legs around him.

Sho smiled as a warm comforting feeling washed over him.

She was pressing against him. "Kiss me." she whispered.

And then she moved his hands onto her chest.

Sho leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Asuka's heart was beating fast and she could hear her lover's doing the same.

She pushed her lower body against his.

She whimpered slightly.

"Asuka-chan?"

She moved her hands to his back.

Her whole body was pulsing.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, pushing him closer.

He grinned, wanting to drag it out if he could.

She crushed her mouth against his and keeping her legs wrapped around him, fell backwards onto the bed.

Sho felt his forehead get moist with sweat, as his body's adrenaline was through the roof right now.

Asuka's was just as high. "Sho..."

"Yes...Asuka?" He breathed.

"Now...please..."

Sho smirked, his eyes on his prize so to speak.

"Sho..." she moaned softly, wanting him to move.

He slowly complied, his manhood playing with hers teasingly.

She pressed closer, wanting him to do more than play.

Sho moaned softly, his manhood going into hers as he thrust himself forward, hard but smoothly.

She cried out softly, getting used to how he felt.

To her surprise, it didn't hurt.

In fact, it felt incredible.

He pushed harder, feeling himself get extremely close.

She was as well and held him fast so he'd go faster.

Sho moaned as he gave one final push, before his emotional adrenaline maxed out and he stopped.

She cried out as well. "That was amazing." she managed.

"Yes I know...for a long time I thought you fancied Judai..." He gasped out.

"I thought so for a while...but...he can be immature..."

She smiled, holding him against her. "He just wasn't right. You are..."

"I know he's such a baka..." Sho said without realizing it.

"I thought you were best friends." she said. "But you're right, he is..."

"Did I really say that?"

He looked surprised at his own daring, but she reached up and touched his face. "You did..."

"Wow... I don't know why...but it felt good insulting him."

"Mmm...How does it make you feel with me here?" she asked playfully.

"A little more evil…maybe. How does it make you feel to hear me insult him?"

"A bit...excited..." she whispered.

"Why? Cause I'm getting a little arrogant?"

"Because it's cute when you talk bad..."

"Heh you know what I'd really enjoy?"

"What's that, Sho?"

"Telling him that to his face and making him cry." He replied with an evil giggle.

"Hmmm...that would move you up to an eleven..."

"Heh I know."

"Well...we still haven't played that prank yet, have we?"

"No but let's get Judai first." He said as he went to get cleaned up.

She smiled, realizing what he was doing. "You're getting yourself clean?"

"Yeah, why?"

Asuka got up from the bed. "We could...but you might not be interested..." she said with a naughty expression on her face.

"Interested in what, my evil queen?"

"Cleaning up...together?"

An hour later, Sho and Asuka emerged from their bedroom fully dressed and very happy. "Want to get some tea or something?" she asked as they walked.

"No what I want is to humiliate Judai."

And then... "Oh, hi, Asuka-chan." Momoe said.

Sho glared at her.

The two girls looked Sho over. "Is this you're new...boyfriend?" Momoe asked, nose wrinkling slightly.

Asuka smiled happily and proudly as she nodded.

Junko started cracking up. "I guess we know what happens in the Kessha...men are in...short supply!"

"What?" They both asked, puzzled.

"Or maybe they just can't... measure up!" Momoe added, laughing hysterically.

"What are you dweebs talking about?" Asuka demanded.

"We never thought you'd go for a little shrimp..." Momoe said, still laughing.

Asuka glared, her icy eyes now had an angry fire burning in them.

"What did you say, Momoe?" The Kessha girl's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

Sho chuckled softly, wishing he had some popcorn for the sure to occur altercation.

"I said your boyfriend's a shrimp." Momoe said. "At least my boyfriends are tall and muscular..."

Asuka's body began to tremble.

"Well, he may not be tall, but I'll tell you something... Sho is well-built..."

Momoe and Junko looked extremely puzzled. "Uh...What?" they both asked.

"I said...he's well-built...where it counts." Asuka said with a grin.

Sho blushed slightly.

Asuka had just shut those two down and felt pretty good. "Let's go/" she said to Sho, and they walked out hand in hand, leaving the two girls in shock.

But then, Momoe just couldn't shut up... "Oh, there goes the Ice Princess..."

Asuka stopped and turned around, as did Sho.

"I'll bet she dates him because he likes being dominated..." Momoe continued.

Sho bit his lip.

"What do you mean by that you unenlightened twerp?" Asuka asked, coldly.

"Well...if you say he's well-built then you've had him... I'll bet you made it like you forced him into it..." Junko said, smiling coldly.

"That's a lie! Asuka-chan loves me!" Sho protested before Asuka could retaliate.

"That's what a dominated man says, you..." Perhaps Junko might've said more, but then a fist connected with her jaw. Asuka's fist.

Sho gasped, totally caught by surprise.

Junko was out cold as Asuka had sucker-punched her.

Momoe just snickered, "You've changed, Asuka..." She began.

"Yeah, I'm not looking at mere physical appearances anymore..." Asuka said.

"I mean your personality. Wanna know how?"

"Do enlighten me..." the blonde yawned.

Momoe scoffed. "Look at yourself. Prancing around like you own the world and that everyone else is useless though in your little world it's true isn't it?" She asked acidly.

"No, but you've proven yourself to be worthless...haven't you?"

Momoe ignored that. "No but you've proven my point. You act so high and mighty you fail to realize one thing."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

Momoe chuckled darkly. "It's that you're nothing while in white. You're just a mindless, brainwashed servant of Saiou."

"I disagree. I never would've broken free of your mindless ideas if I hadn't found the Kessha. I wouldn't have noticed Sho..."

Momoe laughed, "You're hopeless. Saiou doesn't care about you. And neither does that runt you call a boyfriend."

"Sho does care about me, Momoe. More than you could possibly imagine. I'm going to be his wife."

"Heh then what? I suppose you'll try to take over the Association and attempt to brainwash everyone here?" She mocked, unaware that most of it were really Asuka's plans.

"Like you care...and the fact is, everyone here knows, Momoe...that it doesn't matter to you what blazer a boy wears..."

"What?" Sho and Momoe asked, confused.

"You'll let any boy take you as long as he tells you you're pretty."

Momoe just scoffed. "At least I'm not in white like you."

"Well, I'm not giving myself to any boy who asks..."

"I know you'll only want another of Saiou's pathetic lackeys."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Asuka asked, voice deadly calm. Sho was turning livid.

"Your little boyfriend is just one of Saiou's little white-obsessed lackeys!" She repeated taunting the words boyfriend and white-obsessed.

"If you weren't a woman, I'd punch you." Sho said coldly.

"She really isn't Sho; she's just a dirty whore."

"My mother taught me never to hit a woman, no matter the provocation." Sho said. He might be evil, but he was still a gentleman.

"Fine I'll do it."

And Asuka threw another punch but Momoe too was a fighter.

The element of surprise gone, the two girls went into a knock-down drag out fist fight.

Outside of the dorms, a boy in a dark trench coat stood. As the two combatants moved, the young man stuck out his foot, tripping Momoe.

Momoe cried out as she fell but before she could recover Asuka delivered the final uppercut to her cheek, licking the blood from the resulting attack.

"Uhh..." Momoe groaned and passed out.

"Hmmm... she sure tripped." Asuka commented.

Meanwhile, Ryo Marufuji walked away, the night's darkness concealing him.

Sho clapped softly, applauding her efforts, as he watched Asuka lick her former friend's blood with a twisted grin.

"You looked so sexy, taking them down as you did, my love..." he whispered in her ear.

She blushed darkly but as they talked, a new target approached – Judai.

So they have now have their first taste, sexually.

Tune in next time to see what happens with Judai!


	9. Banishment

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Sho clapped softly, applauding her efforts, as he watched Asuka lick her former friend's blood with a twisted grin._

_"You looked so sexy, taking them down as you did, my love..." he whispered in her ear._

_She blushed darkly but as they talked, a new target approached – Judai._

_End Flashback_

"S-Sho?" Judai gasped in horror.

"Hello, Judai...You picked a bad time to bump into me..." Sho grinned.

"Oh no...it's true... he DID join the Association..." Judai forced himself to say.

"Yup...and guess who's my girlfriend now...well, my fiancée, actually?"

"Asu...Asuka?" Judai managed to choke out the word.

Sho grinned wickedly, looking adoringly at the young woman who had just been in his arms and bonded with him.

Judai's eyes began to mist over with tears before he glared furiously at Asuka. "You...sick...manipulating little...bastard!" Judai hissed, overcome by rage at the self-appointed White Queen.

"I am so scared." Sho said sarcastically. "She came onto me first..."

"What?!" Judai cried, shocked.

Asuka smiled. "He's more mature than you, Judai...and you didn't even know what fiancée meant..."

"Yes I did...kinda..." He replied, sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you say anything? Because you were a coward?"

"No because I didn't want to win you that way."

"Ha! You coward! I was yours for the taking...but Sho is the better man..."

"What do you mean by that?" Judai asked, hurt.

"He's taken me... and quite well...probably better than you could do..."

Judai blinked, his usual naive clueless stare returning for the moment.

Asuka started to laugh. "Oh, man! You don't even know what that means!"

Sho laughed as well, his laugh cold and spiteful for his former 'Aniki'.

Asuka continued. "Judai, do you know what men and women do together to be...close?"

"Um kiss?" Judai guessed absentmindedly.

"Did you even take Sex Ed?"

Judai shook his head, smiling innocently.

Asuka groaned. "You see? You're so stupid!"

Sho nodded in agreement. "What a baka...but tell him anyway so we can see how stupidly he reacts." Sho replied, with a wicked smile.

Asuka was frustrated by this time, so she yelled at the top of her lungs, loud enough that the entire island heard, "WE HAD SEX!!"

Judai's cheeks burned bright red with both shock and embarrassment.

"Um...how loud did I say that?" Asuka asked, bemused. All over the island, everyone was stunned.

"On a scale of 1 to 20 that was probably a 19." Judai teased.

And then they all heard... "I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!" That sounded strangely like Jun but it may have been Asuka.

Sho just smiled and snapped his fingers and everyone's memory of hearing that was wiped with the exception of Judai.

Judai could sense the change, as could Asuka. "Thank you, Sho." she said.

Sho giggled softly. "Of course my queen."

"Sorry, Judai, but you lose..." Asuka said.

"What do you mean?"

"You lost me..."

"To the darkness you call light?"

"No...to Sho..."

"But why him?" Judai asked, perplexed.

"Why not?" she countered.

"He's a deranged nut right now." He replied.

Sho smiled. "No...Asuka got me to join the Light...and I like this..."

"You're insane!"

"No, he's not, fool! And I'll thank you to shut up!" Asuka growled, decking the brunette.

Sho gasped in both surprise and joy, not expecting his girlfriend to do that.

Asuka looked at the stunned Osiris. "Let's go." she said to her lover.

Sho grinned evilly. "Yes he's nothing now plus we still have to get Jun back."

"Oh, yes...I hope Fubuki is ready for this..."

Sho's wicked grin widened. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

Fubuki was waiting for them at the end of the path. "All right...I have the dress! Now...it's just a matter of drugging him..."

"Drugging, dear brother?" Asuka asked.

Fubuki grinned. "Do you think Jun will go quietly? One has to be ready for anything."

Asuka chuckled softly as she shook her head teasingly. "Oh Nii-chan, one only knows where you got your personality..." She teased.

"Papa, probably," the big boy grinned. "I've set a trap for him..."

"How?"

"It involves doughnuts... he loves them..."

"What kind?" She asked as she was partial to the vanilla cream filling and strawberry jelly filled ones.

"An American doughnut called a Krispy Kreme...they're irresistible when warm..."

"For a second there I thought you meant vanilla creamed-filled. I love those..." Asuka replied in an almost dreamy sigh.

"Then maybe it's a good thing, little sister, that they're not...you'd fall into the trap."

"I'm not that naive dear brother."

"Yes, but you love those doughnuts..." Meanwhile Jun made his way to a table out near a tree. "Mmmmm...doughnuts..."

"I know…I haven't had one in awhile... oh thanks bro now you have me craving them!"

Jun made his way to the doughnuts, and then found himself hanging upside down from a rope.

"Thanks bro..." Asuka muttered with a smirk, though she was being sarcastic.

"No problem, sis..."

Meanwhile, they raced to the trap where Jun was hanging upside down... "GET ME DOWN!!" The raven-haired teen screamed.

Asuka cackled loudly. "Oh that is soo priceless!"

Fubuki took aim and shot Jun in the butt with a tranquilizer. The raven-haired White student was asleep in seconds. "Now let's get him down..." He said.

"Asuka...we'll need to get his new clothes...darn, I could go for some pizza..."

Asuka grinned nastily and held out a slice. "You can have this...but on one condition..."

"Yeah, dear sister?" he asked, giving her chibi eyes.

"You get me the doughnuts I love..." She coaxed.

"Done..." he grinned, producing a box, seemingly out of nowhere.

Asuka's eyes lit up and out of her own sisterly love, kissed her brother's cheek.

Jun groaned, unconscious. "Okay...we need to strip him..."

"But Fubuki... I want my doughnuts first..." The White Queen protested.

He handed her the box. "Okay little blue... get the WonderBra!"

Sho grinned wickedly and did so.

Fubuki yanked off Jun's outfit, except for his boxers and took the bra from Sho and put it on Jun, and then stuffed the cups with tissue paper. Then he put the dress on and a pair of red high heels. "Oh, sis! I need the makeup!"

Asuka giggled evilly and gladly handed it over.

Poor Jun was lucky he was unconscious. When the kids were through...he bore more than a passing resemblance to Professor Chronos.

"Sho-kun?" Asuka asked sweetly.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Want to share my doughnuts with me?" She asked, smiling.

"You bet...Now where do we put Jun..?"

"Hmm good question..."

"We want it to be where a lot of people are and where they'll take pictures..."

"You choose my evil boy."

"How about..." Sho offered a suggestion...

Two hours later...

"Uh...where am I?" Jun groaned. And then he became aware of camera phones and digital cameras taking pictures. "What the..." he was outside of the main doors of the academy, and he looked down at himself…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

Asuka giggled evilly hearing Jun scream.

"WHO DID THIS?!" He yelled.

Asuka sauntered over, with Sho and her brother following. "Aww what's wrong is widdle Manjouwme angwy?" She mocked in baby-talk.

"Asuka? Why?" Jun asked.

"Because you called me a slut you bitch!"

"So you get back at me like this? Well, then you are what I called you!"

Asuka's eyes blazed as she tried to control her anger.

"You are a slut!" He barked.

Asuka snorted, taking out a doughnut as she bit into it before she spoke again, following her safely digesting the bite. "I'd rather be a slut than a bitch like you."

"She's not a slut, though," Sho said. "I know, Jun..."

Asuka blushed as she looked at her boyfriend and lover.

"She isn't and I'm marrying her!"

Jun's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "YOU BASTARD! ASUKA IS MINE!!" He screamed.

"Possessive, aren't we?" Asuka said.

Jun growled.

"Well...I'll tell you what I told Judai...you're both too immature...but at least I don't have to tell you in plain terms what I've done with Sho..."

"You...had sex..."

Sho and Asuka held hands and smiled.

Jun bit his lip.

"Jealous?" Sho asked, rubbing it in.

"What do you think runt?!"

Asuka smiled. "Well, Jun, deal with it!"

"S-Sukie..."

"You don't have the privilege of calling me that...and you should participate in Girls' Day! You scream like one!"

"Sukie what the hell is wrong with you..."

"Asuka!" She slapped him hard.

Jun rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?!"

"My name is Asuka..."

"I can call you Sukie if I wish..."

She hit him again. "Call me that name again, and I'll do worse than slap you!"

"Sukie this isn't you...I...oh Christ…" Jun muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

She punched him hard and he felt the wind rush from his lungs as he fell to the ground. And then she grabbed his arm with both hands and twisted, burning his skin.

Jun screamed in pain.

"What's my name?" she asked, growling.

"Asu...ka..." Jun gasped out, having lost the feeling in his arms.

She punched him again. "You were always pathetic. Whatever Saiou-sama saw in you..."

"Asuka-chan...what is this?" asked a serpent-like voice.

Jun sighed in relief. "Thank Ra..."

"Master...this scum is bothering me..."

"Manjoume-san?"

"Yes...he has called me names...I don't think he belongs in the Kessha any longer..."

Saiou's normally gentle violet eyes grew darker as he smirked. "The cards foretold me of this…"

"Then...you knew he would leave us?" she asked.

Saiou showed her a tarot card. "The Reaper of Souls. You see Tenjouin-chan since it is right-side up it signifies destruction. In this case Manjoume's."

"No..." Jun moaned softly.

Saiou smirked at him. "It is your own fault. As of now you are banished from the Association, therefore Asuka-chan will take your former position..."

Jun groaned. There was nothing to be done. _'Back to Osiris...I am an idiot...'_

"Tenjouin-chan there is one more card to be revealed..."

"Master, what is it?"

Saiou chuckled and showed her. "The Sun. For you see this card represents you."

"The Sun...what does it mean?"

"Like the real sun's rays which allows the planet to thrive you allow the Association to. However..." Saiou paused.

"However?"

"However like the Sun can be influenced by weather you can be influenced by our enemies such as Judai..."

"No longer, Master..."

Saiou arched an eyebrow.

"I have chosen Sho...I will have no other..."

Saiou chuckled softly. "This is not the 'influence' I meant."

"Do you fear him breaking me?"

"Yes. I can change this if you are willing."

"Then do it. I want to forever be your loyal servant..."

Saiou smiled evilly as his violet eyes glowed dark purple.

Asuka turned pale and her eyes dulled.

His eyes' glow faded as he smirked. "You're now my Apostle of Light..."

"Good..." she said. And Sho noticed her eyes grow cold as she looked at him.

Sho smiled at her.

"Sho...let's go for a walk, shall we?" she asked.

"Yes let's go my queen."

"_Soon she'll be my lower shrine forever_" Saiou thought.

_I hope you all enjoyed my Manjoume torture. Till next week!_


	10. Completely White Asuka

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've had comp problems left and right

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've had comp problems left and right. Anyway enjoy Chapter 10!_

_Last Time_

_Sho smiled at her._

_"Sho...let's go for a walk, shall we?" she asked._

_"Yes let's go my queen."_

"_Soon she'll be my lower shrine forever__" Saiou thought._

_End Flashback_

Sho and Asuka walked away, as a very battered Jun walked to Osiris and saw a broken Judai, staring out at the ocean.

"Its all my fault... I drove her away..." Judai whispered.

"Judai..." Jun called softly, still in the dress.

"What?" Judai asked.

"Do you have a medical kit, by any chance?"

"Yeah..."

"Then get it..." Jun grabbed onto the railing.

"Why dude?"

"Turn around...slacker..."

Judai turned around and his eyes widened.

"Jun! What happened to you? KENZAN!" he shouted.

"Asu...ka did it..."

"No..." Judai whispered.

"It's true..."

Jun lost his footing and Judai shouted again for the dino duelist.

"Sarge?"

"Help me, Kenzan! Jun's hurt!"

"Sam Hill! What in the world happened?!"

"Jun says Asuka did it! How could she?"

"She's with the enemy, Sarge. And...she loves it there..."

"And now they have Sho," Judai groaned as they got Jun up the stairs to the room that Judai and Kenzan shared. "But...Jun needs us now..."

"But aren't you with the enemy, private?"

"No...they kicked me out...at Asuka's request..." He passed out from the pain.

"Say what?!"

But Jun was out cold. Judai groaned and then looked puzzled. "What's he doing in a dress?"

"Asuka probably." Kenzan growled.

"He...looks like Professor Chronos...and this is the dress that he wanted Asuka to wear..."

"I can see that.." Kenzan answered.

Judai grabbed a pair of his own academy pajamas and set them on the bed. "We have to get this off him, and then we can treat his injuries."

"Right."

And so the two boys got the dress off Jun and were both very puzzled by a particular undergarment. "Um...Kenzan?"

Judai had a very puzzled expression on his face as he held up the WonderBra.

Kenzan restrained a snicker.

"Um...why is he wearing...what do they call this thing? And why does it have tissue paper?"

"Asuka did it to humiliate him..."

"I figured that, but what is this thing called and why is it stuffed with tissue paper?" Judai looked very puzzled.

"It's...a...WonderBra..." Jun moaned as he opened one eye.

"WonderBra?" Judai poked the gel-filled cups. "What's so wonderful about it? Anyway...Jun, stay still...Kenzan and I will patch you up...Whatever that is...that's not Asuka..."

"Ju...Ju...Judai..."

"Take it easy, Jun..."

"Judai...-kun...t-thank you..."

"Why the honorific?" Judai asked, surprised as he worked on Jun, exchanging a glance with Kenzan.

"You...s-saved me.."

"That's what friends are for, bro...and you're also an Osiris Red...we watch out for each other..."

Jun smiled gently.

"Kenzan..."

"What is it?"

"Hand me some disinfectant...Jun, this is gonna sting...Asuka broke skin..."

Kenzan gently handed it over. "Judai you're like the brother I never had..."

Judai sighed, thinking of the brother he'd never had and now probably lost.

"Judai-kun do you remember Chosaku and Shoji?"

"Yeah, Jun...those jerks..."

"They...beat me a lot as a kid... that's why I'm always so tough..."

Judai and Kenzan gasped. "Soldier...I'd like to be on them like ugly on an ape!" Kenzan growled.

"Look at my back..."

Judai had to get Jun to sit up anyway and his eyes bugged when he saw the other boy's back.

Kenzan's eyes shifted briefly to dinosaur mode, furious.

"How...Jun, how could they do this to you?" Judai moaned. "You're their little brother!"

"It's because of... something that happened when we were toddlers."

Kenzan, miraculously in control, asked, "What happened, private?"

"I...don't remember much..."

"Well," Judai asked, "what can you remember?"

"When I was around 3, something happened to my birth dad and he committed suicide. My bros idolized him so seeing him die broke their hearts. My mom would re-marry when I was about 9 but my bros would never be the kind ones they were before my birth dad died." Jun sighed as he shed a tear. Deep down the hardened duelist loved his brothers.

"Jun..." Judai understood somehow. And he gently hugged the other boy. "You've got me and Kenzan..."

Jun finally broke down, crying in the other boy's arms.

"Shh..." Judai soothed. "It's all right, soldier...we're here," Kenzan added, keeping his hug around them gentle.

"K-Kenzan... how can you forgive me after all I did as White Thunder..."

Kenzan was quiet for a moment. "Private Jun...you weren't yourself...and...I can see why you weren't..."

"Why?"

"Private, when people are bad to ya, you're gonna get messed up..."

"True but you don't have that problem..."

Kenzan shrugged. "That don't mean I haven't seen it, soldier..."

"Thank you both... how can I repay my debts to you 2?"

"Jun...we look out for each other...that means there's nothing to pay back..." Judai said, still binding the raven-haired boy's wounds.

"That's right...we're brothers in arms..." Kenzan added.

The word brother had used to sting Jun like a deadly poison but now it didn't...

Judai pulled a band-aid from the kit. "What kind of band-aids would you like? We have Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Kuriboh, Hane Kuriboh and Ojamas..."

"Ojamas..." He replied as he longed to see his spirits again.

"Okay, bro!" Judai grinned and put the band-aids on Jun's smaller injuries. "There you are! Now just lay down and relax for a bit...I'll head down to the dining area and get you something..."

"Thanks..."

"No problem, pal..." Judai headed out of the room, and his smile faded. He sank against the wall, devastated.

Rei looked over, seeing her boyfriend's pained stare. "Judai-kun what's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm so tired, Rei..." he sighed. "I don't know if I can take any more..."

"Take what?"

"All of this...Sho and Asuka...they're with the Kessha now..."

"I know..."

"But...they're in a relationship...and...Asuka beat the living daylights out of Jun and he's out of the Kessha..."

Rei wasn't sure whether to be happy he was out or angry that he was hurt.

"I've lost almost everybody, Rei..."

"But Jun is back."

"Yeah...but...he's hurt pretty bad...could you help me?"

"How?"

"Come with me to the dining area...we need to get some things..."

"Sure, Judai-kun."

Meanwhile, Sho and Asuka walked around the White dorms together.

Sho smiled up at her. "Finally some peace and quiet for my Queen..." He mused happily.

"Yes...and no one to bother us..." she smiled, kissing him.

"That's right." He looked up at her as her normally amber eyes were now a dull cold almost greedy gold shade.

"So...what shall we do now?" she asked.

"Well I'm not sure. My queen I'm just curious but why are your eyes like that?" He asked, not understanding his master's magic.

"My eyes?" she asked, puzzled.

Sho smiled, gesturing to a small mirror.

"What the...? Do I look that different?" she wondered.

"_Heh heh hello little Asuka…"_ Her cold menacing white self said sweetly.

"Huh? Are you...my other self?"

"_Yes I'm your self that adores everything white…"_

"Why...am I not afraid of you?" Asuka wondered.

"_Because you're beginning to enjoy and adore the light as well._"

"I...want to be light...completely..."

"_What do you mean by that exactly?"_

"I want to be you...all the time..."

"_So you want me to completely envelope your body? Is that your desire?_"

"Yes...I want to be White Asuka!"

"_Completely and for eternity?"_ The light Asuka asked gleefully.

"Yes..."

The light one cackled wickedly as the white light completely enveloped her mind and her senses until not a shred of darkness was left. Her transformation was complete and now it could never be reversed. The old Asuka was slowly fading away forever.

"Asuka?" Sho asked.

"Yes my little ice prince?" She asked her voice an extreme cold but sweet tone.

"Are you...all right?"

"Yes I'm completely white now. Soon the old me won't exist anymore."

"You mean...WOW!"

"What excites you so my love?"

"You are my white angel...forever!"

_Now Asuka has given herself completely to the Light Of Ruin. Next time Sho will do the same thing. Till then!_


	11. Totally White Sho

Last Time

_Last Time_

"_So you want me to completely envelope your body? Is that your desire?__"_

_"Yes...I want to be White Asuka!"_

"_Completely and for eternity?"__ The light Asuka asked gleefully._

_"Yes..."_

_The light one cackled wickedly as the white light completely enveloped her mind and her senses until not a shred of darkness was left. Her transformation was complete and now it could never be reversed. The old Asuka was slowly fading away forever._

_"Asuka?" Sho asked._

_"Yes my little ice prince?" She asked her voice an extreme cold but sweet tone._

_"Are you...all right?"_

_"Yes I'm completely white now. Soon the old me won't exist anymore."_

_"You mean...WOW!"_

_"What excites you so my love?"_

_"You are my white angel...forever!"_

_End Flashback_

Asuka laughed coldly. "Yes! Finally I can be one with the light for eternity!"

"And I shall be with you!" Sho declared happily.

"But how the Light hasn't done to you what it did to me yet...has it?" Asuka asked calmly.

"No...Asuka?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes?" She asked gently.

"Could...could I do like you?" He asked in an almost sweet voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I...want to be white like you..." He answered.

"Completely white?" She asked, the joy starting to enter her voice.

"Yes...like you..." Sho declared.

"Look deep in your mind. I can't do it myself." Asuka told him.

Sho took a deep breath..._"Am I already...light?" _He thought.

"_No not quite but you can be…"_ A voice said. This voice sounded confident. _"I can take over and make you who you should be..."_

_"W-Who are you?"_ Sho asked, slightly timidly at best.

_"Sho...I'm you..." _The new voice who would later be identified as the white self of Sho created from being in the Association said.

_"What?" _He asked, slightly confused.

_"Sho...I am that which you have always been...you are a being of light..."_ White/Light Sho told him.

_"What do you mean? I'm no where near Asuka-chan's shining white self..."_

_"You have a warm, sweet light, young Sho..."_

_"Then why have you come?"_ Sho asked his white self.

_"I can help you strengthen that light..."_

_"How?"_ He asked. At this point he would do anything to be like his darling Asuka.

_"Just give yourself to me..."_ White Sho told him.

_"I don't understand. What will happen?"_ He asked. He may have been in the Association but even being there didn't totally wipe out his insecurity or inner doubt.

_"The light within you will merely get stronger. You are a light being...therefore, nothing will happen to you..."_

_"But what about Asuka I'm afraid I'll lose her..."_

_"You will not...She will love you and you will love her more..."_

_"So I can become White Sho forever?"_ He asked, growing excited.

_"Yes...you will be what you always have been..."_

_"Then I give myself to you make me White Sho...forever."_

_"All right..."_ The White Sho hugged Sho close and they appeared to merge. Sho merely felt himself grow strong, but nothing for him changed.

Sho grinned evilly softly as his hair turned to a few white streaks along the light blue. "Whoa..." the boy said, awed.

Asuka giggled softly.

"Do you...like me this way, Asuka-chan?" Sho asked, his timidity showing again.

"Yeah the white streaks look extra cute!"

"Can I see?" He asked cutely.

"Sure." She handed him a mirror.

He looked at himself and smiled. "Wow! I look...cool!"

She giggled happily and kissed him.

Meanwhile in Saiou's room he flipped over a card_. 'Ah, The Lovers. This card represents Tenjouin-chan and Marufuji-san. Since it's right-side up it indicates that their relationship will only grow stronger and happier as time passes...'_ He thought, smiling glad his 2 subordinates could be happy while they served him and the Light.

Meanwhile, Sho looked at Asuka thoughtfully. "Asuka?"

"Yes my prince of white?"

"Are you...pleased with me?"

She looked puzzled by his question.

"I mean...I was always pure light, apparently, but...anyway..." He was slightly nervous again.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you...happy with your choice?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"With...choosing me...as yours..."

"Of course I am!"

"Really?" He looked into her eyes. "You're...better than me..."

"No way. You're the very reason I joined the Kessha."

"But...you joined before..."

"I know but I had loved you long before that."

Sho sighed. Whatever the light had done, it hadn't totally removed his natural insecurity.

"You're the best thing in my world, Sho."

"I really am, Asuka?"

"Oh yes."

"I'm so glad...And...we'll be together..."

"Yep soon I'll be your wife my little ice king."

"Where should we get married? I know women plan their weddings for many years..." He said almost teasing her.

"How about the beach?"

"That sounds good..."

"Great!"

Sho smiled, picturing Asuka in a beautiful white dress.

Asuka smiled as she played with the white streaks in his hair.

"Asuka...what should we do in the meantime?"

"Whatever my king desires."

Sho smiled as they continued their walk.

To be continued...


	12. Gone Forever

A/N: For those of you wondering why I used Fontaine instead of her Japanese name, it's because I can't spell it

_A/N: For those of you wondering why I used Fontaine instead of her Japanese name, it's because I can't spell it._

_Last Time_

_"You're the best thing in my world, Sho."_

_"I really am, Asuka?"_

_"Oh yes."_

_"I'm so glad...And...we'll be together..."_

_"Yep soon I'll be your wife my little ice king."_

_"Where should we get married? I know women plan their weddings for many years..." He said almost teasing her._

_"How about the beach?"_

_"That sounds good..."_

_"Great!"_

_Sho smiled, picturing Asuka in a beautiful white dress._

_Asuka smiled as she played with the white streaks in his hair._

_"Asuka...what should we do in the meantime?"_

_"Whatever my king desires."_

_Sho smiled as they continued their walk._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile, back at the Osiris dorms, Judai and Rei returned to the dorm room. "Jun, I brought a nurse!"

"Oh you brought Fontaine?" Jun asked weakly, trying to prop himself up in a comfortable position, so Asuka's created cuts and bruises wouldn't bother him as much.

"Nope, I brought Rei!" the brunette said with a big grin.

"Hi, Jun!" Rei said, trying to sound cheerful.

Jun forced a chuckle. "Hey Rei..." He replied kindly though deep down he still had a sort of dislike for her.

Her brown eyes widened at the older boy's state. "Jun-senpai! Judai-senpai wasn't kidding! That Asuka! If I was larger..." she scowled.

"Heh I know, thanks Rei-san." Jun answered with a slight grin.

"Stay laying down...I'll take care of you..." Rei desperately wanted to help.

"Ah what the hell..." Jun said, reluctantly accepting.

But Rei could somehow sense his reluctance… "Jun-senpai...please let me help..." Her brown eyes met his stormy gray ones. "I suppose you don't like me much..."

"You can help..." Jun relented, trying to sound as though he genuinely accepted.

Rei nodded. "I know I'm a pest..."

"No your not." Jun tried to re-assure her.

"But...I annoy you..." Rei whispered.

"No." Jun answered calmly.

"I...I don't? Really?" Rei was naturally surprised by this.

"Really." Jun answered, grinning.

Rei looked at him quietly as she handed him a cup of tea. "You do mean that...Jun-senpai..."

He nodded.

"May I hug you?" she asked.

"Sure, but be gentle." Jun advised.

Rei did as he wished. "We've still got us..."

"Huh?" Jun asked, a bit perplexed.

Rei pulled away. "You're back with us, and we'll stick together..."

"Thanks."

Judai smiled at Rei. "Yeah, thanks, Rei..."

Jun smiled.

Judai sighed. "We have each other...but Saiou...he has Sho and Asuka...we've lost them..."

"But their happy." Jun protested.

"But they left us..." Judai whispered.

"What's more important, sweetie?" Rei asked.

"Why should they have to give us up?"

"I'm not sure." Rei answered gently.

"Their happy Judai chill." Jun bristled, getting annoyed.

"I can't..." Judai was breaking. "I could accept it if she hadn't just been so cruel..."

"Cruel?" Rei questioned.

"Look at what she did to Jun, Rei! That isn't the Asuka we know!"

"She kinda had a right too…" Rei answered softly.

"Rei...just because she was angry with him doesn't give her the right to torture him...You know that..." Judai said gently.

"Ju...Judai just let her go man..." Jun replied weakly.

"If she wasn't acting like she is, I would, Jun...but I can't..."

"Just do it already!" Jun yelled, getting more annoyed by the second.

"NO!" Judai shouted.

Jun sighed.

"Jun...I couldn't let you go, either..." Judai said.

"Wha-?" Jun asked, stunned.

"I couldn't let you go, Jun...you're my friend...and for the same reason...I can't let her and Sho go either..."

"Whattya gonna do?"

"I'm going over there..." Judai declared quietly.

"He's lost it!" Jun yelled.

"Was I nuts thinking you'd come back, Jun?" Judai asked softly.

"Uh no." Jun replied.

Judai moved away from the door and hugged Jun. "I'll be back...Kenzan...hold the fort!"

"Right, Sarge!" The Dino-DNA filled duelist yelled obediently.

Judai headed out into the evening and ran toward the Kessha dorms. _'I can accept you being together,'_ He thought of his best friend and the young woman he'd thought might be very special to him, _'but I can't accept that you'd be so cruel to anyone like this...'_

Asuka smiled at her boyfriend. "You're the best..."

Sho smiled back. He had never been happier…

"I love you my white prince..." She whispered happily.

"I love you, my white angel...What in the..?" His eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?"

"It can't be..."

"What is it my sweetie?"

"It's...Judai..." Sho whispered.

Asuka's eyes widened in horror.

"SHO! ASUKA!" Judai shouted as he saw them.

"What do you want, baka?" Asuka hissed.

Judai came right up to them. "Where did you get off being so cruel, Asuka?"

"I'm not the dorky Asuka you knew, right my king?" She asked Sho.

"No...you aren't..." Judai looked at them. "You were never a dork...Either of you..."

"Get lost." She growled.

"No...not until we talk..." Judai stood stubbornly.

Asuka pushed him down.

Judai looked up at her. "Asuka...why?" He asked, clearly hurt.

Asuka smiled coldly, relishing the moment of cruel, cold triumph.

"Answer me...why did you hurt Jun like you did?" Judai asked.

"He called me a slut." She growled.

"He did? But...you still shouldn't have beaten him to a pulp..." Judai said, trying to reason with her.

"I'm the White Queen. He's a lowly insect who was tainting the Kessha's glorious white." She replied sourly.

"This isn't the Asuka I know..."

"She no longer exists!" Asuka shouted.

"I can't believe that..." Judai said, stubbornly.

"Tell the dork, Sho baby." Asuka said sweetly to her boyfriend.

"She's given herself to the Light, completely..." Sho grinned wickedly.

Asuka laughed evilly.

"No..." Judai moaned.

Asuka looked at him with cold hatred.

Judai looked at her. "You...sold out..."

"What a loser..." Asuka muttered.

Judai stood up, and dusted himself off, the hurt in his brown eyes. "Sho..." He whispered.

He grinned wickedly. "What?"

"You, too, huh?"

"Hm?" Sho asked.

"You're with them..." Judai said, chucking his thumb toward the dorm.

"Yes I too have given myself completely to the Light. Look at my hair." Sho taunted cruelly.

Judai noticed. "Then...my friends...are dead..."

They smiled wickedly as they shared a kiss in front of him.

"Be happy..." Judai said softly. He turned and walked away.

"Finally he wised up..." Asuka grinned.

Sho looked at the other boy as he walked away. "He will attempt to stop Saiou-sama..." Sho muttered.

Asuka laughed softly. "I don't think so."

Judai kept walking. _'I will avenge them,'_ he thought.

"He's too broken without us as his lackeys..."

"Judai won't give up that easily..." Sho reminded her.

"True but ill be ready as will our siblings." Asuka stated confidently.

"He's pretty determined, though, Asuka." Sho warned.

"Don't worry he cant stop me." Asuka assured the little bluenette.

Judai trudged back to the Osiris dorms and into his room. "They're gone..." he said.

"Say wha?" Jun asked.

"Sho and Asuka...they're...not here anymore..." He said sadly.

Jun and the others looked puzzled.

"They...gave themselves completely to...the Light of Ruin..." Judai whispered gloomily.

"Oh Ra..." Jun muttered.

"We've lost them, guys..." He replied.

Kenzan punched the wall in anger, unable to contain it anymore.

"Their...gone forever Judai-senpai?" Rei asked, almost shakily.

Judai, unable to take it, sank to his knees, broken.

"I'm guessing yes." Jun replied.

Judai nodded.

To be continued…


	13. Edo's Advice

_Last Time_

_"You're with them..." Judai said, chucking his thumb toward the dorm. _

_"Yes I too have given myself completely to the Light. Look at my hair." Sho taunted cruelly._

_Judai noticed. "Then...my friends...are dead..." _

_They smiled wickedly as they shared a kiss in front of him. _

_"Be happy..." Judai said softly. He turned and walked away. _

_"Finally he wised up..." Asuka grinned._

_Sho looked at the other boy as he walked away. "He will attempt to stop Saiou-sama..." Sho muttered._

_Asuka laughed softly. "I don't think so." _

_Judai kept walking. 'I will avenge them,' he thought. _

_"He's too broken without us as his lackeys..." _

_"Judai won't give up that easily..." Sho reminded her. _

_"True but ill be ready as will our siblings." Asuka stated confidently._

_"He's pretty determined, though, Asuka." Sho warned._

_"Don't worry he cant stop me." Asuka assured the little bluenette._

_Judai trudged back to the Osiris dorms and into his room. "They're gone..." he said. _

_"Say wha?" Jun asked. _

_"Sho and Asuka...they're...not here anymore..." He said sadly._

_Jun and the others looked puzzled. _

_"They...gave themselves completely to...the Light of Ruin..." Judai whispered gloomily._

_"Oh Ra..." Jun muttered. _

_"We've lost them, guys..." He replied._

_Kenzan punched the wall in anger, unable to contain it anymore. _

_"Their.....gone forever Judai-senpai?" Rei asked, almost shakily. _

_Judai, unable to take it, sank to his knees, broken._

_"I'm guessing yes." Jun replied. _

_Judai nodded._

_End Flashback_

"Sukie....its all my fault..." Jun moaned.

"No, Jun...I failed..." Judai moaned.

"Don't start... I defeated her and made her the White Queen while I was White Thunder…" Jun muttered.

"But...I should've dueled you..." Judai relented.

"Nah...I would've declined." Jun answered with a smile.

"Why, Jun? I thought you wanted a rematch with me..." Judai murmured, surprised.

"I did... but once I realized what I was doin' I could never challenge you as White Thunder and risk beating you." Jun answered.

"Why? I thought your master wanted me in the Light..." The Osiris King muttered.

"He does but I couldn't risk beating you...and risk losing you like my poor Sukie..."

Judai was dumbfounded. "What? Why would you have cared?"

"Do I hafta spell it out for ya?"

"Um...what is going on?"

"I love you Judai Yuki..."

"Uh..." Judai's head was spinning.

Jun stared at him, incredously.

"Jun...you...felt that way?"

He nodded, blushing.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"Just...I kinda thought you hated me..."

"I used to."

"When did you stop?" Judai asked, making himself stand up.

"After you beat me in the School Duel."

"Yeah? Why then?"

"You defended me in front of my bros..."

"Yeah? Well...I couldn't let them hurt you..."

Jun, unable to keep his emotions inside anymore, hugged his former rival tightly.

Judai found himself hugging back. And the tears came. "I can keep fighting...because of you..."

"But their gone, man."

"I have to free the school... and avenge them...and you..."

"Me? For what bud?"

"Jun...you were hurt...horribly..."

"Ah forget that man. I'm a tough guy."

"My bros somehow with how they treated me, taught me how to be tough."

"Yeah...but...you don't need to be the tough one all the time..."

"Relax man..."

"Kenzan..." Judai said, still hugging.

"Yeah, Sarge?"

"We need to figure out a battle plan...Up to it?"

"Sarge...why break Sho and Asuka apart? They may have changed but their happy."

"Not break them up...bring down the Kessha..."

"You realize they'll hate you for life right?" Kenzan asked.

"They'll forgive me...someday..."

"I....can't....I can't do that to them, Sarge." Kenzan murmured.

"Then...you're refusing an order?" Judai asked, surprised.

He nodded. "Sorry partner but this is something I just can't do..."

"Then...I guess I go it alone..."

"Oh hell no…" Jun warned.

"What other option do I have?" Judai asked softly.

"They'll pulverize you..."

"At least...if they finish me off...Saiou's plan can't work..."

"Uh yeah it can..."

"He doesn't want Edo anymore...so if I'm gone..."

"Yes he does… I talked to him the other day." Jun explained.

"No matter...he won't have me..."

"He doesn't need you. Sho pretty much took your place. I saw his deck...its very powerful..."

"Then...I don't have a choice..."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to fight..."

"You can't..." A new voice came. It was the silver-haired azure-eyed D-Hero duelist Edo Phoenix.

"Edo? What are you doing here?" Judai asked.

"Only place I can be safe at."

"What?"

"Saiou's goons are all over the place looking for me."

"Well, then hide out here..."

"Thanks dude."

"No problem...but why don't you want me to take Sho down?"

"He told me he feels respected."

"But...I always respected him..."

"He disagrees, bro."

"Why? Did he tell you?" Judai asked.

"Yep." Edo answered.

"Why didn't he think I respected him?" Judai looked hurt.

"Because you were so busy worrying about Asuka." Edo replied coolly.

"What?" Judai asked. "I don't understand."

Jun restrained himself from saying 'That's no surprise' but you could tell he felt it.

"Please...tell me..." Judai said, terribly hurt.

"When she joined the Association, you focused all your attention on her and gave none to Sho." Edo explained as nicely as he could.

"I paid attention to him...and I had to save her...and you, Jun, and the school!"

"Dude if I were you I'd worry about yourself. Forget the school. It's as good as hers, according to what I managed to hear from hanging around their dorm." Edo replied.

"No...I refuse to believe that..."

Judai's eyes blazed. "I don't give up on my friends...any of them..."

Edo sighed and pulled out a tape recorder and hit play.

The tape was marked "White Spy Tape."

Judai sighed as he listened.

"The dorm and the school is mine...over half the school is white..." Asuka bragged on the tape.

"Yes and best of all Judai is powerless to stop us. Soon the world will belong to you and me my queen." Sho added.

"And no one will stop us..." Asuka sneered, laughing evilly as the tape ended.

"Told ya." Edo replied.

"Told me what I already know? That my friends need me to save them?" Judai countered.

Edo face-palmed. The kid would never learn.

"I don't give up...you should know that..." Judai continued in a fierce calmness.

"I would-" Edo got cut-off as the lights were shut off.

"Oh, great! What now?!" Jun groaned.

But no one answered.

"Uh...power outage?" Judai wondered.

But then the lights suddenly came back on.

Edo however, wasn't there with them.

To be continued…


End file.
